Can't Deny Love
by TheKittyWhoFails
Summary: Sometimes, bad stories really do have a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day for Becky. She woke up, got ready, headed to the nearest gym she could to get a decent workout in before smackdown. Traveling and trying to stay in shape is one of the hardest things to do. There's been so many times where Becky couldn't even get 5 minutes to work out because she was so busy with media. From Make-a-Wish to interviews, it drove her insane sometimes. Of course, she doesn't mind doing Make-a-Wish or anything that involves kids, she loves children. But interviews are the worst. She never knows what the interviewer will say, how they'll act, anything. She's had her fair shares.

Today was one of her good days. She had no media meetings, so she finally got to hit up a gym. Even if it's just 15 minutes, Becky knows she's proud of doing something to stay in shape. Of course, she can't forget her fuel meals. She loves eating, but she also knows she can't go off eating McDonalds for the rest of her life. Fuel meals saved her life. With so much traveling, she can just take a bunch of these babies on the road and heat them up right in the box.

Today was an extremely special day because today is draft day in WWE. It's been a year since WWE brought back the brand split and Becky was pretty happy to be the Inaugural Smackdown Women's Champion. The one problem Becky has is.. What if she gets drafted to RAW? She can't bring the title to RAW because they already have a women's title.. She'd have to drop hers and then fight all over again to get the one over there. And the hardest thing is, RAW has a strong women's roster. They have Emma, Sasha Banks, Bayley, Nia Jax, Alicia, Paige, Summer, Dana, and..

 _Charlotte._

Just thinking of Charlotte makes Becky _upset_. Before the draft, they were together but never came out as a couple. It hurt Becky because she wanted to show Charlotte off. Show everyone that Charlotte was _hers._ Charlotte was afraid that people would judge her. And for that, it was really hard. When they found out they'd be split, both women were devastated. And since they could barely see each other, it was time to call off their relationship. It hurt both women, but it was the best thing for them. Right now, they're both champions, on top of the women's division in each brand. That makes Becky even sadder that she can't spoil Charlotte. She is still in love with her. They only got to see each other during Pay-per-views that had both brands featured. Even then, they barely spoke. A simple "Hey, how are you?" was all it was. It was just _too_ _awkward._

'Alright Becks, don't let this get in the way of a good day. Let's get a good work out, aye?' she thinks to herself.

So while walking into the gym, she notices a blonde woman squatting 150lb weights. That's pretty impressive to her. Although Becky knows she's squatted more, she rarely sees any other woman who can do more than 120, let along 150. Becky, being the competitive person that she is, wanted to go over there and squat her usual 190lbs.. But she didn't want to start anything. It's wasn't worth it today, it was a good day for Becky, she didn't need any drama.

The first thing is obviously stretching. She didn't want to tear anything. Injuries in this business can be lethal to your career. WWE isn't afraid to fire you. Once she got done with that, she headed to the dumbbells where she grabbed a set of 25's and did some curls. 2 sets of 10 was her go-to. So in the middle of these, she decides to look in the mirror in front of her and she sees the woman again, she got a quick glimpse of her.

'Is that..?'

'No, it can't be.. It's just in your head, Becky.' And with that, she kept going.

About 20 minutes into her workout, she decides to jump rope. She's been working on doubles, but they're so hard. She can only get 3 or 4 jumps before messing up. She grabbed one of the few they had and went at it. She was determined to get at least 5 jumps in a row.

It's only been 1 minute and Becky's already given up. Why even try these anymore? They pissed her off more than anything. And then she remembers.. Charlotte can pull them off so easily. Why couldn't she just do the same? Here we go again, Becky's thinking about Charlotte. It's just making her even more angry.

In order to get her anger out, she decides to go do squats. The woman isn't there anymore so she's free.

She gets her usual 190lbs on the bar, and sets up.

 _Considering Becky was a bit pissed off, she thought she could do more reps than usual. That wasn't the case._

Becky's at 5 reps and she goes for 8. Her face is red, her legs slightly trembling in her black yoga pants. She thinks she can do this without a slight break, but no. Her stubbornness took over. She BARELY makes the 6th one. Becky bends down for the 7th one, but she can't make it back up. She drops to one knee, sweat dripping down her face and neck.

"Fuck!" She spoke

It was in this moment that Becky didn't know what to do. It's only been 10 seconds but it's felt like forever.

"Hey, you need help Becky?!" Screams a voice

Becky recognizes that voice very well..

It's _Charlotte._

She knew it, she fucking knew it. This made Becky even more pissed off. She just wanted a nice, peaceful day and all it's been is emotions flying through the roof.

Charlotte runs over and quickly takes the weights off Becky, somehow. I guess when she saw that her ex was in trouble, her adrenaline drove up and turned into Super Girl.

Becky's panting in pain from kneeling down for that little bit. But, considering she had an extra 190lbs on her, of course it would hurt. She just sits there and shakes her head abruptly.

"Becks, are you hurt? What happened?"

"Charlotte, I'm fine, please just leave me alone." Becky hisses

"Becky I know you're not fine, here let me help you up."

"I can handle this myself, I didn't need you."

"Bullshit, Becky. You clearly couldn't even get up. Your knee and back are probably hurting from putting all that weight on it. And what were you thinking by going for a 7th rep in one go?! You know you can only do 5 at a time."

At this point, you could see the blood boiling in Becky's body. She didn't want any of this to happen.. She let her emotions get the best of her.

Becky slowly raises her head and looks directly at Charlotte. There's only so much emotion you can show in a facial expression, but Becky took it to a whole new level.

"Why are you even here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with your fucking RAW crew in Albany?" She snaps

"Actually, I'm here because in case you didn't know, today is the draft, and they called me in. They told me I could be drafted to Smackdown. But with you like this? I might as well stay on RAW. At least I could stay champion for a little longer over there. I don't understand why you're so mad at me."

Becky thinks about how she snapped and how she's been talking to Charlotte.. All Charlotte wanted to do was help her.

"I'm sorry, Char. It's just things haven't been going my way and it's only 11. I haven't been able to work out in a few days so I just wanted to get it done."

Charlotte started walking towards a room, and a minute later she came back with an ice pack.

"Here, you're gonna need it."

And with that, Charlotte grabbed her gym bag and left.

Becky has a lot to think about before approaching Charlotte later.

* * *

 **Okay so this is just gonna be a mini story between them. Maybe 3-5 Chapters, nothing else. I really love this pairing so I could do so much on them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Talk about horrible days.

Don't you ever gets those days where no matter what you do, you always fuck something up? Or something always has to happen to you?

Ever since the whole gym incident, Becky's had no luck at all. Traffic was horrible, there was a huge accident involving a 5 car pile up.. 5 cars! How can that even happen? And she also hit every red light that's came her way. Not to mention she's had to drive slow because cops were all around. And that's just the beginning. Right after she got hurt, she decided to leave and go relax at a coffee shop and ice up her knee some more. She likes to write in her journal and just enjoy the peace. But of course, that just wasn't the case. Someone ended up tripping and spilling hot coffee all over her. At least it didn't get to her journal, or that person would've gotten some BexPlex's.

Smackdown is about an hour away and Becky is not even at work yet. She was supposed to be there at least 3 hours earlier. She gets a call from Alexa, which is rare considering they don't talk a lot.

"Becky, where are you?! The show starts in an hour, you're the champ, you gotta be here!"

"Jesus, Alexa, I'm trying to get there! Today has been possibly the worst day of my life. Let me BE!" She snaps

Alexa doesn't want any of it, and quickly hangs up. Fantastic.

"I swear when we both get in the ring I'm gonna break her arm off." Becky said under her breath

Just 20 minutes later, Becky somehow manages to make it through the traffic and people at the arena. She gets out of the car, and grabs her bag and title, and storms in there with devil eyes. She doesn't have the patience to deal with anyone. She's so tense that if anyone tries to mess with her, she'll snap and break down at the same time. This is all Charlotte's fault. She just HAD to show up at the fucking gym. She's so obsessed with working out. Whatever, that's not the priority.

She storms into the locker room limping and Naomi happens to be there with Alexa. Becky just chucks her stuff and limps to the trainers room.

"What's her problem?" Naomi whispers to Alexa

"I'm not sure but she needs to whip herself back to shape, or I'll do it for her."

Becky busts open the door which startles the doctors there. "Can I uh, help you Becky?"

"I need you to look at my knee. I had an incident earlier and I need to know if I can wrestle today."

"Alright Becky, let me see."

She slams her heel and leg up on the table and the doctor is not pleased with the way she did it.

"In a bad mood or something?"

"I just need to know what's wrong."

"What exactly happened?"

"Let's just say I thought I could do something but I couldn't. I had to drop to my knee with extra weight on me."

"Well from the looks of it, it's just really sore. You have some bruising on the top of your knee. I wouldn't suggest wrestling tonight, get some ice and rest it. Here's some wrap to help too. You shouldn't be out long, I'd give it a few days."

"Great.. This was all her fault." Becky accidentally said out loud

"What was that?"

"Uhh, nothing doc."

After she got her knee wrapped, she slowly walked to Mark Corano's office and explained the situation. Mark told Becky she's doing a simple promo for tonight with Shane and Daniel, and that they'll use the knee injury as part of the story. It seemed fine to Becky, except, she didn't know who she was feuding with next.

Back at the locker room, Naomi and Alexa are talking about tonight when they suddenly see Charlotte walk in. She had her hair straightened, was in her usual leather jacket and jeggings with heels on.

"Woah! What are you doing here?!" Naomi and Alexa gasped

"Got told to be here tonight. I guess they're gonna draft me so Smackdown. If not, I'm wasting my time."

"Well if you do, welcome to the team." Naomi said

"Yeah.. We'll see how this works out. But hey, while you were walking in, did you see Becky? She was extremely pissed. And she was limping a bit." Alexa asked

"I didn't see her, but I know why she's limping. She tried to do more squats than usual and it didn't work out. She had to kneel and mash her knee into the ground, but she couldn't get back up. I had to help her up. I guess she wasn't happy to uh.."

"To what?"

Charlotte knew why Becky was so upset. She couldn't really be mad at her, either. Becky wanted to make their relationship public and Charlotte just didn't want to, she was so scared about all the media finding out and fans possibly lashing out. Charlotte knows she shouldn't have gotten into a relationship like that. You can't simply keep a relationship closeted, especially when you're both pretty well known around the world. And since the draft happened, they knew they'd rarely see each other, it was just best to call it off. It hurt Charlotte a lot, and deep down inside she still loves Becky. To not be able to see the person you love everyday is just heartbreaking. Sometimes, Charlotte wishes she would've never gotten with Becky in the first place. It would've helped both of them in the long run. They could've remained best friends, but now they're broken inside. She doesn't know what'll happen if she gets drafted to smackdown, but the first thing she has to do is apologize.

"Charlotte?" Naomi spoke

"Uh.." Charlotte spoke as she puts her head down. "Yeah, she wasn't happy to see me."

"Why? I thought you two were best friends?"

"Yeah.. Were." Charlotte drops her things off, leaving the room, trying not to get upset.

Only 10 seconds later, Becky walks back into the locker room, sighing in defeat. She sits down and begins scrolling though her phone, though she did look up and notice someone's bags were there. They looked familiar, and Becky knew exactly whose they were.

"Hey, Bex.. Are you okay? We heard what happened." Alexa says concerned

Becky puts two and two together, Charlotte must've told them. But she plays it as if she didn't know.

"How did you hear? Who told you?"

"Charlotte. She was here not even a minute ago. She sounded like she was upset and she walked off. Is your knee alright?"

"Yeah, just bruised and sore. Can't compete for a few days. But I have a promo tonight so that's cool."

"Do you even know what the promo's about?"

"All I know is I've gotta be out there with Shane and Daniel."

"You do know Charlotte could be drafted, right?"

Becky closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in, tilting her head. At this point hearing her name makes Becky furious.

"Yup.. And I don't care."

"What even happened between you two?"

Becky looked at Alexa, and just shrugged. She didn't want to say exactly what it was. "Long story, don't want to explain."

"Oh, don't give me that crap Bex."

Naomi looks over at Alexa and waves her hand over her throat. Naomi knows Becky's already pissed, she's trying to save Alexa. Of course, Alexa doesn't care.

"Becky just tell us, nothing's gonna happen."

"Leave it, Lexa."

"It's _A-lex-a_ , _Bex_."

"It's _Be-cky_ , _A-LEX-A_."

Naomi doesn't want anything to do with this, so she jogs out the door and closes it.

"God, Becky, why can't you just tell me? It's not gonna do any harm."

"Because you wouldn't understand. I've had a horrible day, PLEASE leave me alone!"

"Becky, just fuck-"

Becky gets up and quickly comes face to face with Alexa. It startles Alexa a bit, considering she's never seen Becky this way outside of TV. Becky's breathing deeply from her nose, and she has her fists in balls. Her face is a light red, her arms and shoulders sort of flexing from how hard she's tensed up.

Meanwhile this is happening, Charlotte was sitting outside thinking about how she was gonna apologize to Becky. She had her hands together, fingers wrapped with each other, her head resting on them. This was her time to say it, because if Charlotte _doesn't_ apologize now, she may never be able to get her back.

' _Why did you do this, Ashley?'_ Was all that was roaming in her head. She looks next to her, the phone sitting there. She checks the time, _7:45._

"Shit, I gotta get to the main hall to see what's going on tonight." But she remembers she has to get something out of her bag, so she heads to the locker room first.

"Becky, I'm sorry, Relax..." Alexa says as she puts her hands up as if she was being arrested.

Becky's still up in her face, her eyes boiling Alexa inside. All of a sudden they both hear a click, and it's Charlotte opening the door. Becky licks her lips and looks down.

"Uh, what's going on here?!" Charlotte scowled.

Becky chuckles, tilting her head and backing away from Alexa. "You're lucky." Becky said as she shoulder shoved past Charlotte and headed towards the main hall.

"What the fuck?" Charlotte spoke

"I may have pushed her a little too much.. I think you just saved both of us, me from almost getting my ass beat, and her for potentially losing her job." Alexa pants as she tries to think of what could've happened if Charlotte hadn't shown up.

"I need to talk to her.. I'm sorry Alexa. I'll make her apologize later. Are you okay? Did she touch you?"

"No, but you may wanna talk to her before she goes on a rampage."

"Shit. But we gotta head to the main hall, that has to wait."

They both head to the hall where all the Smackdown roster is. The rundown for tonight's show:

 _"_ _Styles/_ _Cena Promo,_ _10 minutes, match set for main event  
_ _Draft pick  
_ _American Alpha vs_ _Ascension Match_ _, 7 minutes.  
_ _Naomi vs Natalya_ _Match, 12 minutes  
_ _Draft pick  
_ _Miz TV, 10 minutes  
_ _Becky/Shane/Daniel promo_ _,_ _8_ _minutes  
_ _Ziggler vs Crews_ _, 17_ _minutes  
_ _Draft pick  
_ _Styles vs Cena_ _,_ _20 minutes"_

Corano walks up to Charlotte and gives her the script. He does the same for Becky.

Charlotte reads over hers, basically she'll be drafted in the promo, and she'll be Becky's next opponent. Here's the issue Charlotte sees.. She has to attack Becky's knee.

No, she absolutely cannot do that. Becky is already pissed the fuck off, and now she has to piss her off even more?! Charlotte walks to Corano and holds the script in his face.

"I can't attack Becky. I just can't. She's already really mad and that'll just piss her off more."

"I can't do anything about that, it's already set. Sorry, Charlotte. Why is she so mad?"

"UGH! Nevermind."

Charlotte gets a glimpse of Becky reading the script, seeing her throw her arms up and her head falls back, and she swore she heard Becky say "Fuck me."

She takes a deep breath and shimmers towards Becky. She doesn't want to make shit more worse.

"Becky."

Silence.

"Becky, I know you don't want to see me but we have to go over this!"

"We don't have to go over shit."

"I don't want to hurt your knee. But they said I have to attack it. I tried talking to Corano but he said he can't change a thing."

Becky looks up and sees Charlotte standing just a foot away from her.. A little too close for comfort. Becky steps back and sighs. Although she is extremely frustrated at life, she can't help but stare at Charlotte. Charlotte was her everything. She wanted her, but she also doesn't want the same thing to happen twice.

"Let's get this shit over with then." Becky spoke, rolling her eyes.

They sort of rehearse their lines, but at the same time it was so awkward that there was moments where both didn't say a thing.

"Come on, Charlotte! Hurry up already."

"Right.. Uh, Where was I.."

"Jesus, I'm gonna go get ready. This is a waste of time."

"No, Becky, just be pati-"

"Don't test me today."

Becky limps off and Charlotte just waits in the monitor room for their time to be up.

 _ **An hour later**_

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Chants roar across the arena. It's always a joy seeing Daniel and seeing the crowd light up like that.

"Here comes the money! Here comes the money!" Another huge reaction for Shane as he shuffles across the walkway.

"Welcome to Smackdown Live! How's everyone's night been so far?" That drew a huge pop. "Alright, as you all know, today is draft day on smackdown. And what a surprise it's been! Who knew we'd have Sami Zayn and Cesaro on Smackdown! Two talents who very well deserve an opportunity. Something they never got on RAW." The crowd booed for that. Daniel gets on the mic, "Last year, we selected someone who is a very special talent, and she is currently YOUR Smackdown Women's Champion. Please welcome, Becky Lynch!"

"Woahhhh, Woahhh, Woahhh!" The crowd sings along as she slowly walks down. Her knee is wrapped up, and even though she's had an extremely bad day, once she feels the roar of the crowd, she's on cloud 9.

Instead of sliding in the ring, Becky helps herself up the stairs. Her music stops and she grabs the mic, "Thanks you for the introduction, Daniel! How's everyone doing?" The crowd again cheers.

"Becky, as we all know, you've ran through the whole division. You had a great match last week with Alexa, but it seems like you tweaked your knee a bit. How's it feeling?"

"Daniel, I am up for a fight whether it be now, tomorrow, in a light year, it doesn't matter. I am a fighting champion, 100 percent straight fiyah!" The crowd roars, and slowly starts chanting "Becky! Becky!"

"Are you sure? I mean it's wrapped up pretty good." Shane spoke

"Shane, I will not give up no matter what happens to me, whether it be an injury, being knocked down, anything. This title is not going anywhere, and if anyone wants to come take it, come at me, bro! You'll have to kill me to get it."

"Well, that brings me to your challenger who will face you at summerslam for your title. Mind you, she is a fantastic talent who has been ripping RAW's division apart for the past year. Are you sure you can take her on?"

"Like I said, I will fight for this title. But she's gonna have to kill me first to take it. Who is it?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, joining the smackdown live roster, please welcome-"

Becky, Shane and Daniel have their back turned, they're facing the tron. The crowd starts getting rowdy and out of no where, she attacks the back Becky's knee.

"MAMMA MIA! Who is this?! Why would she cheap shot our smackdown women's champion?" Mauro screams

She consistently kicks Becky's knee, then puts Becky in the figure 8. Becky desperately taps, and Shane steps in to drag her off. "What is wrong with you?!" Daniel shouts.

Daniel protects Becky as Shane backs her off. She slowly raises her hand and takes off her mask. The crowd boos loudly.

"It's Charlotte! She's here on Smackdown Live!" JBL says

" _Charlotte sucks! Charlotte sucks!"_ The crowd chants as Charlotte slithers outside and grabs a mic.

"Becky Who?! Becky WHO!? That's right, people. The queen has _arrived_. And I am taking that title from your precious Becky. This is just the beginning, Bex! Good luck with your leg, you're gonna need it come Summerslam." She drops the mic and makes her way up the ramp, stretching her arms out and soaking in the glory. Becky looks at her with a "Fuck you" type face.

' _This isn't gonna end well for me.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexa's POV**

 _"Please Welcome, Becky Lynch!"_

I feel extremely weird watching how _'happy'_ Becky is on TV, considering she almost physically hurt me in the locker room. This is definitely something I've never seen from her. I can understand if she plays that on TV, but what I saw back there... Wasn't _Becky_. She's always a sweetheart. This whole thing with Charlotte seems too suspicious not to continue investigating. I know I may get myself into a whole lot of trouble, but if it means not having drama in the locker room, so be it. The only thing I can really do is try to get them together and talk about it.

 _"Daniel, I am up for a fight whether it be now, tomorrow, in a light year, it doesn't matter. I am a fighting champion, 100 percent straight fiyah!"_

What is she talking about? She can't possibly have a match tonight, the doctors said she couldn't even wrestle! This woman doesn't make sense sometimes. I can tell she's really hurt because she's limping around, and if anything, that would cost her. At least she's got chants going for her, though.

I see Naomi pulling up a chair next to me. "Hey girl."

"Hey, Nao."

 _"Well, that brings me to your challenger who will face you at Summerslam for your title. Mind you, she is a fantastic talent who has been ripping RAW's division apart for the past year. Are you sure you can take her on?"_

 _"Like I said, I will fight for this title. But she's gonna have to kill me first to take it. Who is it?"_

"Oh no." I whispered out loud

"Oh yeah.." Charlotte spoke, racing by me to get to where she needed to be. Jesus, she looks ridiculous in that mask. Considering what happened earlier, things are about to get a lot worse. What's Charlotte gonna do anyways?

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, joining the smackdown live roster, please welcome-"_

"CHARLOTTE NO!" She just took out Becky's leg from behind! Shit!

 _"MAMMA MIA! Who is this?! Why would she cheap shot our smackdown women's champion?" - Mauro_

"Oh my god, Oh my god.."

"Oh fuck." - Naomi

"Jesus, Charlotte, enough!"

 _"Becky Who?! Becky WHO!? That's right, people. The queen has arrived. And I am taking that title from your precious Becky. This is just the beginning, Bex! Good luck with your leg, you're gonna need it come Summerslam."_

"Shit's about to get bad up in this place, I don't wanna be here for it."

"Wait, Naomi.. I may need your help."

"Hell no! I'm not being dragged in-"

"Naomi, please! It's the only way to get them to at least be content with each other."

"Girl, really?!"

I try to do my best puppy eyes expression, because at this point I'm gonna need help.

"Ugh, fine! But you owe me big time!"

"Thank you."

"What _exactly_ do I have to do?"

 **Becky's POV**

All I feel is throbbing in my leg from Charlotte attacking me.

"Becky, are you okay?" - Daniel

"Yeah.." I somehow manage to slide my way to the corner, I turn around and see Shane moving a woman with a mask away from me. She takes it off and.. I almost forgot that Charlotte was the one who was gonna attack me. And to be honest, when we went over everything, I just didn't care. I just wanted it to be done and over with, but damn, she could've been a bit easier on me. She knows I have a real injury. I thought she didn't want to hurt me! Whatever. She cuts her little promo shit and goes up the ramp, to which I gave her a nasty look. As she disappears to the back, Daniel and Shane help me up and out of the ring. They took me to the back a few minutes later, and got me some water and an ice pack. As I'm resting, I decide to tweet to get this feud going.

 _"Once a back stabber, always one. Come Summerslam, I'm gonna hurt you. MsCharlotteWWE."_

In under a minute, Charlotte responds:

 _" BeckyLynchWWE And I went on to become the best women's wrestler in WWE. Bow down to the queen 👑."_

As much as I hate to admit, she's pretty right on that. A 4 Time Raw Women's champion, she main evented not one, but 2 raws, and she even main evented a PPV. Not ONLY did she main event a PPV, she did it inside the first ever women's hell in a cell match. On top of that, she competed in the 2nd women's IronMan match, which she won. She's the only woman to hold the Divas title, NXT women's title and WWE Raw women's title. It's so funny thinking about it, Charlotte and Sasha's feud was THE FEUD. Despite the title changing hands 6 times, they made it more important than any other title. I wish we could get those opportunities on Smackdown. Truth be told, I did compete in a tables match, but that match did not meet the amount of media that Charlotte vs Sasha HIAC, or the Ironman match got. I can't help but get worked up over this because I know I'm good enough to be on that level.

I feel my phone vibrate and it's a text from.. Naomi?

 _"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to be roommates for the night? I don't have one :("_

Since when does she not have a roommate? I've asked her before and she's always said no because she already had one.

 _"I don't know. I'm not in the best mood right now, I wouldn't want to ruin your night."_

 _"It's okay, Becky. You can relax and we'll just talk and what not."_

 _"I'm still not sure."_

 _"Oh, come on Becky. It'll take your mind off whatever is bothering you."_

I guess it wouldn't hurt to go. I really do need to get my mind of this whole situation anyways.

 _"Alright, fine. What hotel are you staying at, and what room number?"_

 _"I'm staying at Hilton. I'll give you directions, it's just 15 minutes away from here. Room #124."_

 _"I'll see you soon."_

 **Charlotte's POV**

I really hope Becky isn't mad at me. It wasn't my fault, I had to do it. I honestly tried to change it but it just wasn't gonna go like that.. Oh, who am I kidding, she's gonna hold the grudge forever. She's still mad about the whole relationship thing, and she almost beat Alexa's ass. Granted, Alexa shouldn't have pressured Becky like that, but I think Becky could've handled it better.

 _*ding ding*_

 _"Charlotte! If it's okay with you, do you want to room together tonight?" - Alexa_

Anything to help me get through today's emotions would be good for me. I'll take it.

 _"Yeah, that sounds good. What hotel? Room Number?"_

 _"Here's the directions. Room 124."_

 **Narrator POV**

After a nice hot shower, Charlotte finally feels relaxed for the first time today. The day is over, and she just wants to get rest. Meanwhile Charlotte is getting ready to drive to the hotel, Naomi and Alexa's plan seems to be working.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" - Naomi

"It better, because I am NOT going through a year of this shit."

"How exactly are we gonna pull this off without one of them noticing the other?"

"Well that's why we got an embassy suite. Considering I texted Charlotte, when she gets here, I should answer the door. Same with you to Becky. Becky doesn't know I'm here, and Charlotte doesn't know you're here, so we have to hide as well. I'm hoping this room is big enough to do this. Whoever arrives first, one of us will just take her into the bedroom way in the back and kinda crack the door. She'll probably have to use the bathroom or something, and hopefully the other arrives right after."

"And you don't feel bad for lying to them?"

"Hey, you did it too."

"You made me!"

"You didn't have to do this."

Naomi's not happy, but Alexa was right. Both women just sat down on the couch and silence fell upon them as they waited patiently for one of the 2 to come. All Alexa could do was pray for this to work, fingers lightly tapping on her thigh as she just bowed her head down. Naomi, on the other hand, was hoping that she wouldn't pay for this in the long run. She didn't want to do this, but she did, and she can't back out now.

"Thank god they have elevators here."

Becky had finally arrived and she appreciated that there were elevators, she couldn't imagine having to travel flights of stairs with a messed up leg. Before getting in the elevator, she texts Alexa and asks what floor the room's on.

 _"5."_

"Okay, Becky is here, she should be knocking any second.."

You could hear Naomi's heart beat out of her chest, she couldn't handle the pressure of this situation. Trapping 2 girls who hate each other in the same room never ends up well.

"I'm gonna go hide, okay? Let's do this."

Alexa disappeared and as soon as she did, the sudden knocking on the door startled Naomi a bit. She gets up and shuffles across to open the door.

"Hey, Lass! Ho, ho! This room is _sa-weet_!"

"I'll take your bags. Follow me."

Naomi leads Becky into the room, and Becky plops herself on the queen size bed. "This is soooo comfortable. I wish I could take this room with me everywhere."

Meanwhile that was happening, Alexa had texted Charlotte and asked if she'd want some Chinese, which of course Charlotte accepted. As silently as she could, she called in 4 orders of Sweet and Sour Chicken with fried rice. This was going to be a long night, and Chinese was the go-to tonight.

Turns out, Becky hadn't showed yet, so she told Naomi she'd be out in about 20 minutes. That was plenty of time for the food to come, and for Charlotte to arrive.

"Becky just got in the shower so we should be good for now."

"Alright, I just ordered Chinese for all 4 of us."

"I love me some Chinese!"

15 minutes passed and the food finally came. Right as she was paying, she saw Charlotte coming from afar. "Naomi, she's here!"

"Shit!"

"Hey, Lex."

"Hey, Char. I was just paying for the food. Go in, I'll be there in a sec."

"Wow, this is nice."

"Of course it is. Alexa Bliss needs high standard hotel rooms."

That got Charlotte to chuckle a bit. "Of course."

Alexa puts the food down, and she sees Charlotte walk to the 2nd bedroom, which gives Alexa time to tell Nao to take 2 plates of the Chinese food and run out of the hotel room. Naomi quickly gets up and does it, but as soon as she does, Charlotte walks out.

"Alright so- uh, wasn't that bag full?"

"What bag?" Alexa said nervously

"The chinese bag, there was more than that in there."

"Well you see.. we already took our plates."

"Oh ok- wait, we?!"

"LET'S GO!"

Naomi and Alexa book it to the door, and Charlotte is wondering what the hell is going on. The look on her face is indescribable. On top of all this, Becky comes out of the shower and sees Charlotte standing there.

"What the hell?!"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Naomi texted me to stay the night here."

"Well you must have the wrong room, Alexa texted me to come here! ALEXA?!"

"Sorry, guys! This needs to happen!"

"Y'all have a good night now! There's Chinese food for you!"

"Damn it, Naomi, you liar!"

Charlotte grabs a fist full of hair and screams "Alexa, _SERIOUSLY?!"_

Alexa and Naomi managed to escape clean, and Alexa took the key card so that no one could exit the room. "We'll go in the morning and see how they did."

 _"Let's just hope they make it out alive."_


End file.
